The Home
by King12345
Summary: Its about when Tobias leaves but will he ever come back?


Part 1   
  
Tobias   
  
My name is Tobias. The bird boy. The freak of natue. And I was  
  
theroughly enjoying myself.   
  
There is nothing I can humanly imagine that is better than riding  
  
thermals. I know you've probably heard that from me all the time but  
  
it's true. I love it passionatly.   
  
It was a sort of lazy day. You know the type. Warm and sunny summer day.  
  
I wasn't really thinking of anything. Which happened to be the weirdest  
  
thing about the whole deal, because when you're allergic to a morph,  
  
usually the reactions are triggered by emmotions. I was feeling sleepy,  
  
not emmotional.   
  
But then my sense of hearing deminished. The parts where my "ears" were  
  
felt numb. They were now far inferior to my true sense of hearing.   
  
What the...? I exclaimed as my eyesight became dim. I was loosing  
  
balance quickly, as feathers melted into human skin. My beak was sucked  
  
into my face, and I couldn't land in time. I was falling in the sky...  
  
falling half human.   
  
"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I cartwheeled down, now completely human.   
  
I fell to the ground, and felt something in my arm crunch. Then emense  
  
pain in my head as it banged into a rock and everything blacked out.   
  
Part 2   
  
Rachel   
  
"Hey Mom! Gotta run! See ya!" I cried and made a move toward the door  
  
before she could call me and ask me where I was going.   
  
Too late this time.   
  
"Rachel Honey?" My mother's voice floated down the hall. I bit my lip.  
  
Her voice sounded hurt. "I thought we were going to that neighborhood  
  
picnic. Where are you going?"   
  
I ached so bad to tell her everything. Not only where I was going but  
  
the story of the Yeerks and the Andalites. But that was impossible, and  
  
I knew that if I gave in, it could destroy me.   
  
"No, mom, I'm sorry, but this is important! Bye!" And I was out the door  
  
before she could call me in.   
  
I heard her sigh.   
  
I went to Cassies barn again, to discuss something important. Jake had  
  
called me over, and couldn't tell me directly about it. He only told me  
  
to come to Cassies. It always worked that way.   
  
"Hey, Cass!" I greeted her as I walked in.   
  
"Hi."   
  
"What's this all about?"   
  
"Dunno. I think it's about Tobias, though. I'm sort of worried, you  
  
know?"   
  
"Tobias?" I said, a little more urgently than I ment to. She looked at  
  
me curiously, and I blushed. She was about to ask something, but Jake  
  
walked in, followed by Ax.   
  
I didn't like his look.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, I was starting to feel cold.   
  
He shook his head. "Let's wait for the Marco first."   
  
I bit my thumb unconciously, looking toward the door. Why didn't Jake  
  
mention Tobias? Why wasn't he here? I million different things ran  
  
through my mind. My cheif worry was whether Tobias was dead. I knew all  
  
along how hard it was for Tobias, but I never pictured him dead.   
  
I shivered. "Tell me this," I said solomnly, almost dangerously. "Is  
  
Tobias dead?"   
  
He shook his head, looking annoyingly amused. "No. But there's a problem  
  
we need to work out."   
  
"Okay." I said guardedly.   
  
Marco walked in soon, being annoyingly cheerful. "Hello, my warrior  
  
princess. How is Gabrielle?" he said brightly.   
  
"Stuff it, Marco." I said angrily.   
  
"So what happened to him?"   
  
Jake sighed. "I think he may be allergic."   
  
"What? Allergic? What did he aquire that he was allergic to?" I said,  
  
bewildered. There was no reason for Tobias to aquire something unless he  
  
was using it for fun. But I didn't recall him doing that before.   
  
"That's the thing. Nothing. Ax called me as a bird durring 6th period,  
  
and I had to cut to see what was the matter. He'd found Tobias as a  
  
human on the forrest floor and was worried. About him."   
  
"You didn't come to the rest of us?" I demanded angrily at Ax.   
  
"I did not want to interfere with your human school classes. Feeeeeer."  
  
He added.   
  
"Go on." I growled at Jake, feeling grumpy now.   
  
"So it turned out he had a broken arm and was knocked out. He said he  
  
morphed out of the air. But he didn't mean to and... when we asked him  
  
to morph back, he..." Jake broke off and shrugged. He sighed. I guess  
  
he's stuck again.   
  
My heart surged with hope. All I ever really wanted was Tobias to be  
  
human again. There were other things, like the Yeerks and Visser Three  
  
and everything, but even though I wanted to beat the Yeerks, I couldn't  
  
find myself wishing they had never exsisted. Sort of like a kid with a  
  
video game. She wishes she could beat the game, but she doesn't want it  
  
to be taken away. It's almost like a game at times, even though its much  
  
more serious.   
  
But then where would Tobias stay? He had no home. He couldn't go to  
  
school since Chapman was onto him... what could he do?   
  
"So we need to think of places where Tobias could live." Jake finished.  
  
He looked around expectantly, and when no one answered, he said, "Any  
  
ideas?"   
  
"A foster home?" Cassie suggested doubtfully.   
  
"No". I said urgently. "Not unless he wants to go there, and frankly, I  
  
doubt he would. He's still an animorph even if he can't-"   
  
Miss me? Came a familiar thought-speak voice.   
  
Part 3   
  
Tobias   
  
Rachel's eyes widened. "What? Where were you? What happened?!"   
  
"I think bird-boy was playing hookie," Marco grinned.   
  
I- morphed back. I said hesitantly.   
  
Jake looked confused. "But you said you couldn't-"   
  
I didn't morph back on purpouse, Jake. It was the same thing as when I  
  
was flying and I broke my arm. I don't think I have control on my  
  
morphing anymore- I think I can go over the two-hour limit now, only I  
  
have no control over it, I said. I probably sounded just as confused.   
  
"Ax? You ever heard of this?" Jake asked.   
  
"No, Prince Jake. It seems similar to an allergy, but apparently it  
  
cannot be. Aller-GEE. JEEEEEE. I believe that it may be a symptom of  
  
being a nothlit, and getting the ability to morph again."   
  
"What?! That sucks! The Ellimist-" Rachel protested.   
  
He never said that I wouldn't have side effects, Rachel, said said.   
  
"Well, what I want to know," Cassie interjected, "is why he's getting  
  
these side effects now, instead of way back when he got the ability to  
  
morph again."   
  
"Ax?" Jake said.   
  
"I do not know, Prince Jake." Ax admitted. "I may perhaps be wrong,  
  
though it is doubtful, but I don't know why this happened so late."   
  
"I still think it's the stupidest thing," Rachel pouted. "Why would the  
  
Ellimist give you the morphing powers if it would hurt you?"   
  
Cassie shook her head. "I don't think you should fly around anymore,  
  
Tobias. You might fall again, and a controller might happen to see a  
  
bird turn into a human and fall out of the sky."   
  
Well, where am I supposed to stay? I asked.   
  
Jake bit his lip. "Ax? Can he stay in you scoop for a while?"   
  
"Yes Prince Jake. Although it may become crowed with Tobias in human  
  
form, since my scoop is quite small."   
  
I sighed. Any idea how long this'll last, Ax-man? I asked.   
  
"I am sorry, Tobias, but I have never seen this before. I cannot  
  
determine if it will last only a few weeks, or..." He stopped, and  
  
looked at me.   
  
Or forever. I finished for him. I might never be able to fly agian.   
  
I saw pity in everyone's eyes. Except Rachel. She was angry. Rachel  
  
hardly ever pitied. She didn't sit around at grieve. She did something  
  
about it. Thinking of that made me sort of grin inside. God, she was  
  
brave.   
  
So. I said at last. I'll stay in the scoop temporarily until I can  
  
find somewhere else to go.   
  
I was kidding myself, of course. There was no where for me to go. Not if  
  
I couldn't fly.   
  
Part 4   
  
Rachel   
  
I came home late for dinner. My mom looked lost, and I knew there was  
  
going to be a big discussion tonight. I sort of groaned inside. More  
  
guilt and more lies.   
  
I got a TV dinner out of the freezer. There were only crappy ones left,  
  
but I hardly tasted them. I was thinking of the whole homeless Tobias  
  
deal. He really didn't deserve the greif the Ellimist had given him.  
  
Tobias was a great guy.   
  
That night, while I was doing some math homework (I knew all my answers  
  
were probably wrong, but I didn't care), my mom knocked on my door. I  
  
knew what was coming, and I said, "Who is it? I'm kind of busy right  
  
now!"   
  
"Hi, honey, it's me," My mom said. "Can I come in?"   
  
I put away the homework. "What's up?"   
  
"Rachel, what's going on? You're never around the house when we want  
  
you. What are you doing over at Cassie's all the time?"   
  
I opened my mouth to tell another big fat lie, but my mom continued,  
  
ignoring me now. "Don't you need us anymore? Do you want to talk to your  
  
dad or something? I just feel like," my heart broke as I saw tears  
  
rolling down her face "I feel like we're not the same. The girls miss  
  
you. I miss you."   
  
"Mom," I said as gently as I could. Then an idea popped into my head.   
  
"Mom," I said again, slower this time, more thoughtful. "I think I'll  
  
tell you everything. But... you have to trust me. You can't think I'm  
  
crazy or you're crazy or anything like that. You have to take me  
  
seriously. Sara and Jordan, too."   
  
My mom nodded. "Okay, sweetie." I turned the lights in the house off.  
  
"Then I'll see you tommarrow?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Mom, it's almost 10:30, and I'm tired. I'll talk to you in the  
  
morning."   
  
Mom glanced at her watch, and gasped. "Well," she said, wiping her eyes,  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Rachel."   
  
Part 5   
  
Cassie   
  
"Rachel, what are you doing here?" I groaned sleepily.   
  
"Cassie, I think I may have found a home for Tobias!" she said  
  
excitedly.   
  
"Well do you have to tell me about it at eleven o'clock? I was sleeping  
  
peacefully for once!"   
  
"Cassie, I'm going to tell my mom."   
  
That woke me up. "Rachel, don't be stupid! You can't tell her!"   
  
"I have to Cassie. Tommarrow's Friday. I'll make mom make Sara Jordan  
  
and me notes that say we can get out of school. I'll tie them all up for  
  
three days, just to be sure."   
  
"Rachel, even to you, doesn't that seem a bit-"   
  
"Crazy? Insane? Reckless?" She grinned. "Oh yeah. But think! Tobias can  
  
have a home for once!"   
  
My expression softened. "You really like him, don't you?" I said.   
  
She blushed. "He's an animorph," she said. "A friend. I care about  
  
whether he's safe or not." She brushed the matter aside. "Can you tell  
  
Jake and the others? Just so they know? I'll need help."   
  
"Rachel," I said slowly. "Jake might be a little... upset since we're  
  
going to keep your family-" I giggled quietly, "'hostage', and not Tom."  
  
"Then bring him too!" she said, giddy with the insanity that just might  
  
work.   
  
I sighed. "I'll tell them. You're never going to get that idea out of  
  
your head, are you?"   
  
"Why should I? It'll benefit us! Having my family on our side? It'll be  
  
wonderful!"   
  
"Rachel, once you tell your mother, what will she say? She might not  
  
want us to fight the Yeerks anymore, to keep us safe. And even if she  
  
doesn't. What will she do when she knows you're off risking your life?  
  
Sit around and play monopoly? Rachel, she'll worry her head off!" The  
  
thought of Rachel's nice mom becoming a nervous wreck was kind of  
  
painful to try to invision.   
  
Rachel sobered. "Then I won't tell her about the Yeerk thing. I'll tell  
  
her that... we met this guy who can turn into a bird."   
  
"Rachel, how is she going to believe that?"   
  
Rachel looked furious at how her perfect plan was nearly sabatoged.  
  
"I'll make it work." She growled ferociously, and morphed into an owl  
  
and flew into the night.   
  
I sighed. I just hoped that she wouldn't get us killed.   
  
Part 6   
  
Rachel   
  
I couldn't believe Cassie had no faith in me. She could of jinxed the  
  
whole plan! I laughed as that thought came along, because I'm not  
  
exactly the supersticious type. I just wanted this to work so badly.   
  
I woke up at about seven, and when I came downstairs, I saw my mother  
  
and my sisters all waiting for me. Sara and Jordan both looked sleepy  
  
and annoyed. I even heard Jordan mumble "Why should we care about  
  
Rachel's stupid problems? Mom, can I go to sleep now?"   
  
I laughed out loud. "Mom, could you make us all notes that excuses us  
  
from school for today?"   
  
My mother looked suprised. "Rachel, you're taking this a little too far.  
  
You're not skiping school..."   
  
"Mom," I said, "This is something huge. Really big. You have to trust  
  
me, okay?"   
  
My mom looked at me as if I were crazy. "No, Rachel. This is school,  
  
honey. You can't miss school."   
  
I sighed. "Then I can't show you what you need to know. Mom, you don't  
  
get it. You have to trust me. I'm your daughter after all. Please, Mom.  
  
Write the note. It's only one day of school."   
  
Mom sighed too. "Alright." and she got a notebook out.   
  
"We get to miss school today?" Jordan brightened.   
  
"Let me just run this over to Jake's real quick," I said and ran  
  
upstairs to morph without them seeing me.   
  
Jake   
  
Jake! Hey, Jake! I heard Rachel cry through thought-speak. Open up!  
  
I looked through the window, and saw that she had a notebook in her  
  
beak.   
  
I opened the window solomnly. "Take Tom" I said.   
  
Jake, I can't. How are we going to-   
  
"I don't care. He's comming. Tell your mom to call him. Do something.  
  
But he's comming. Ax is at the shed where my Yeerk died. I sent went to  
  
the hardware store early in the morning and got some real heavy duty  
  
rope. He has it." I took her notebook. "I'll give this to the office.  
  
Go."   
  
Cassie told you that early? She said, sounding amazed.   
  
I remembered waking up to Cassie's owl wings on my window just before  
  
dawn. She told me Rachel's idea, and I came to life. I could of just  
  
done the same thing a long time ago, and I felt guilty. But better late  
  
than never.   
  
"Yeah. Bye." I said, and shut the window.   
  
I walked inside with the notepad, realizing, Tom'll be free soon.   
  
Part 7   
  
Rachel   
  
I walked back downstairs. "Call Tom," I said. "He's going to come."   
  
"Rachel? Where are we going?"   
  
Great. "Call him, mom." I was getting distracted. I couldn't do this. I  
  
had to carry out my plan. "Mom, don't tell them about me. Just tell them  
  
that we're going to take Tom for a trip. We'll bring him back Monday."   
  
"What about Jake?"   
  
"What about school?" I said, and we all watched as she got to work.   
  
"Rachel, are you crazy or something?" Jordan asked as she watched me.  
  
"You aren't acting the way you usually do. You're all... dramatic.  
  
What's up?" She said.   
  
"I'll tell you later. In the woods," I said.   
  
"Hi." I heard my mom say. "Listen, we're taking a trip today. We were  
  
wondering if Tom would like to come?" She listened. "Um... we're  
  
going..."   
  
"To the woods," I said.   
  
"Camping. Uh huh. Yeah. Alright. Hold on." She covered the mouthpiece of  
  
the phone. "He's got a meeting for The Sharing, Rachel. He's really  
  
involved in that, you know."   
  
I knew. I snorted. "Can't he miss one meeting?"   
  
"Can he miss one meeting?" She said into the phone. "To be with his  
  
family? Okay. You do that. Uh, sure. He can come too. Alright. Bye." She  
  
hung up.   
  
"Jake's comming too, alright? Amanda's calling the school. They're  
  
getting all packed. So should we, you guys. Upstairs."   
  
Jordan and Sara ran upstairs to get packed, all excited and happy. My  
  
mom just looked stressed. "Rachel, this is kind of last minute."   
  
"I know, mom. But we have to go. Otherwise, I can't tell you anything."   
  
Jake   
  
Rachel and her family drove by, and picked us up. Tom looked kind of  
  
nervous. His Yeerk was thinking of ways to get out of this, so he could  
  
soak up kandrona rays.I wouldn't let him.   
  
"Alright, mom, stop here." Rachel said, indicating to a gravel parking  
  
lot. We parked, and we started walking off toward the old shed where I  
  
was once held prisoner by a Yeerk for three days.   
  
We made small talk, Tom mostly talked about the Sharing and how much he  
  
was needed there, and how much he felt guilty for not going, but wanted  
  
to be with his family. Mom said, "Maybe you should join, guys."   
  
"Maybe," Rachel said in a tone that indicated that she never would. I  
  
remained grim.   
  
"Okay," Rachel said at last when we got to the cabin. "Here we are."   
  
Tom was getting suspicious, and he walked in cautiously. "Where do we  
  
set up the tents?" He asked. "There isn't a clearing anywhere around  
  
here."   
  
"We don't." Rachel said bluntly. She started to talk to Sara. Sara  
  
giggled, and I got suspicious, too. They were kind of quiet, but I was  
  
the closest one to them, and I picked up little bits of conversation.  
  
"Mommy... fun... rope... game..." She was probably getting Sara to help  
  
her, because Sara was too young to figure it out.   
  
We saw Ax. Everyone looked suprised except Rachel, Sara and I. He was  
  
holding strong rope.   
  
Part 8   
  
Rachel   
  
I hate to admit it, but Cassie was right. It was very, very crazy, and I  
  
was being stupid to even try it. I only realized it as we parked. I  
  
wanted to turn back so bad, but it was too late.   
  
I got Sara into thinking it was a game, and Ax, Jake and I held Tom,  
  
Jordan and my mother while Sara tied them. It was crazy. Absolutly  
  
insane.   
  
Tom's look was full of hate. My mother was crying, and Jordan looked  
  
scared. Scared of me and Jake and Ax. I tied Sara up too, but she  
  
thought it was a game, and it wasn't too hard.   
  
"What is this for?" Tom asked me darkly.   
  
I didn't smile. "You know what it's for," and I called him something  
  
that wasn't really... polite. But it didn't matter.   
  
"Let me go. You're obviously... not okay. We can get you help, Rachel.  
  
You too, Jake." Tom said, making my mom cry harder. I just laughed cruelly.   
  
"What kind of help, Yeerk?" I asked almost mockingly. "Any help you  
  
could give me would be very... unwanted.   
  
The reconization hit Tom and his eyes burned with fierce hate. He  
  
covered it up quickly. "Yeerk?" He asked. "Rachel, there is no such  
  
thing." he said gently. But his eyes gave him away, even to Jordan. She  
  
looked unsure.   
  
"No," Ax inturrupted quite suddenly. "There is. We've all seen them."   
  
"We will free you, Tom," Jake said. "I know what it's like. I've been  
  
there. We'll kill it for you."   
  
Tom's face sort of... twiched. His mouth smiled for a moment. Everyone  
  
caught it.   
  
"Rachel? What's going on?" My mother asked. I sighed. "I know you're  
  
innocent, mom. I know you don't have what Tom has. But I have to be  
  
careful. I'm not crazy." I got up. "Watch over them for me, Jake? I'll  
  
get Tobias."   
  
"Sure." He grinned, suddenly. "Thanks, Rachel."   
  
I smiled victoriously.   
  
Tobias   
  
Rachel came to Ax's scoop. I was in human form, and watching TV. I  
  
jumped up when I saw her. "Rachel!" I said. Cassie had told Ax and me  
  
earlier what Rachel was doing. I was greatful to her, but worried, too.  
  
"Rachel, don't do this. I'm fine here."   
  
She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah right. Like I'm  
  
going to leave you out in the middle of the woods to watch TV all day?"   
  
I grinned. "Thanks Rachel."   
  
"Oh please. Don't thank me now. It hasn't worked yet."   
  
"What are you going to tell them?"   
  
She groaned, and rubbed her face. She looked stressed. "I can't tell  
  
them that I'm in a life-and-death battle here. So I'll probaby tell them  
  
that we have the power to morph, and that the Yeerks are out there,  
  
but... we can't find them? Is that the most pathetic story in the world  
  
or what?"   
  
"Just tell them about the Yeerks, then. Tell them that I only have the  
  
power to morph because Ax is my uncle."   
  
"Yeah, but I'll still have to lie to them, Tobias. That was one of the  
  
reasons I'm doing this."   
  
"But the'll have a clue about what's going on. They'll understand,  
  
finially. It'll be fine, Rachel. It'll work. Just do what you have to  
  
do."   
  
She sighed and said, "Wanna meet them?"   
  
Tom   
  
It was the most wonderful thing in the world. Even Aunt Naomi crying.  
  
Even the bump I had on my head from fighting too hard. Each minor  
  
discomfort was beautiful right then. My life was about to get better.   
  
The Yeerk in my head, Orcleith74, was agitated and worried already. We  
  
were supposed to be going to the Yeerk Pool tonight. His death would be  
  
soon.   
  
Jake had said he had been here too. He had had a Yeerk in his head. He  
  
had been a controller like me. He understood. That was all I needed to  
  
know, really. That gave me hope. He closed Pandora's box for me.   
  
Just eleven hours. I could wait. Eleven hours until I was free.   
  
All day, Orcleith just tried to convince my mom that it was okay, and  
  
that someone would find us out here and get Rachel and Jake and that  
  
other kid... did they call him Alex?... some help. Aunt Naomi believed  
  
him, and she stopped sobbing. But the tears were still running down her  
  
face.   
  
And then, I felt it. The Yeerk's energy was gone. He was empty. He was  
  
afraid.   
  
I'm not going to describe it for you because that would take forever. I  
  
saw everything that he had expierenced as he died. And I remembered  
  
wondering, Did Jake's Yeerk do this too?   
  
When it was over, everyone was staring at me. I was gasping, and sweaty,  
  
and probably looked like a mess. "I'm free" I panted. "It's over. I'm  
  
free!"   
  
Jake walked over, and picked up the limp, slug like thing by the floor.  
  
"Aunt Naomi, Joran, Sara," He said. "This is a Yeerk."   
  
And then it evaporated.   
  
Part 9   
  
Rachel   
  
I explained the Yeerks to them after that. And the Andalites. And  
  
Tobias, who soon perched on my shoulder that was protected by a piece of  
  
leather. I explained Ax, who morphed for them.   
  
I also lied that I did not have the power to morph. My mother looked  
  
relieved about that. I knew she wasn't a Yeerk. Jordan looked stunned,  
  
and Sara grinned, still thinking it was a wonderful game.   
  
And Tobias soon had a home.   
  
Tobias stayed at our house for a while, and it was great. We got him  
  
text books and he read them all. Durring the day, I could tell he was  
  
happy, and I was happy, even if he couldn't go to missions anymore.   
  
I know it sounds really corny, but I guess we got closer, Tobias and I.  
  
We talked all the time, and he was a great guy. It was great not having  
  
to worry about him anymore.   
  
But during the night, he woke up screaming from the guest room we had  
  
given him. He slept on the floor since he couldn't stand the softness of  
  
the bed, and he always looked tierd. And he hardly ever ate the human  
  
food we gave him. He started to at first, but he stopped after a few  
  
weeks, complaining about a headache for some reason.   
  
I didn't like that.   
  
Soon, our conversations turned to nature, and Tobias's woods and his  
  
territory, and his wings. He was homesick. He loved them. And I knew  
  
that he couldn't stay here anymore.   
  
But that didn't lessen the shock when he said it.   
  
It was one morning at breakfast. "Rachel," he said. "I can't stay here."  
  
My jaw dropped. "What?!"   
  
He shook his head. "I can't stand having all these walls around me. I  
  
miss Ax's scoop and my territory. I miss being a bird. I have to go  
  
back."   
  
"But... but you..." I stammered, "You can't morph!"   
  
"I've been getting it under control, now, Rachel." He said. "Remember? I  
  
told you that a long time ago. Weren't you listening?"   
  
I was. I rememered that conversation. He was trying to hint that he had  
  
to go back, but I quickly changed the subject. Stupid, stupid stupid...   
  
"You can't leave," I said bluntly. "You need a place to stay. You said  
  
so yourself before you came here that you wanted a place to stay. It was  
  
only a couple months ago when you only wanted a home! Now you want to  
  
leave? What's up with that?" I was getting angrier.   
  
"Rachel, I'm sorry. But I'm a bird, Rachel. I can't be human anymore.  
  
You know that. Accept it. I have."   
  
I shook my head. "Don't you get it, Tobias? I worry so much about you  
  
out there! Any second and you could be killed! I don't want to do that  
  
anymore!"   
  
"I'm not staying. I think I can go back now. I just wanted you to  
  
know..."   
  
"Fine. Leave. Go kill yourself for all I care," I sneered, and ran out  
  
the back door.   
  
I had no clue where I was going. I knew I wasn't mad at Tobias. It was  
  
the Ellimist I was mad at. How could he be so cruel?   
  
I ran out to the middle of the forrest where no one could hear me. Then  
  
I shouted angrily at the top of my lungs. I cursed and screamed at the  
  
Ellimist. "Where are you?! Why did you do this to me? WHERE ARE YOU!"   
  
I didn't really want to talk to him. He made me feel small and weak. But  
  
I heard his voice anyway.   
  
YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS. YOU CAN'T UNDO ANOTHER'S ACCOMPLISHMENT. TOBIAS'  
  
IMPRISONMENT WAS AN ACCOMPLISHMENT TO THE YEERKS.   
  
"But you could at least of stopped the uncontrolable morphing!" I  
  
screamed back at him. "You probably caused it anyway!"   
  
I felt him smile. I DID, RACHEL.   
  
My jaw dropped. "What? How could you?!"   
  
I HAD TO, RACHEL. IF I HAD NOT, TOM WOULD NEVER OF BEEN FREED, YOU WOULD  
  
HAVE TO KEEP LYING, AND TOBIAS WOULD WOULD NEVER OF REALIZED THAT HE  
  
DIDN'T REALLY WANT A HOME. I DID IT FOR YOU, TOO.   
  
"What? That makes no sense! How does that help me?"   
  
TALK TO HIM, RACHEL. He dared me, and then he was gone. I felt the  
  
absence of his presence. "IT WON'T DO ANYTHING, YOU KNOW!" I yelled back  
  
for probably no reason at all. I stomped back home.   
  
Part 10   
  
Tobias   
  
I really wished I hadn't told her that, suddenly. She'd probably never  
  
want to talk to me again. I wouldn't be able to bear that. I knew I  
  
really liked her. I wanted her to like me too.   
  
I was suprised when she walked back in sadly. "Why do you have to go?  
  
Don't you want to stay with us?"   
  
"Oh God, Rachel, I do. More than anything! But I just... I can't,  
  
Rachel. I need to be a hawk. I wasn't meant to be a human. My father  
  
wasn't even really human. But I do want to stay."   
  
She nodded. I ventured on. "I... I really- I love you, Rachel."   
  
I saw tears spring to her eyes, and she bit her lip. "I love you too."   
  
God, how did she get so beautiful? I don't even remember leaning over  
  
her. Maybe I didn't. But I felt my lips on hers, and we kissed.   
  
I'd miss her when I left.   
  
Rachel   
  
I'm kind of embarressed to say this, but it was my first kiss. I never  
  
really wanted to kiss a guy before Tobias came along.   
  
I thought about it all day. Even after he'd gone. I knew I'd see him  
  
again. We were animorphs after all. I sighed. And, after some thinking,  
  
I went to Cassie's barn.   
  
I wasn't there to see Cassie. She wasn't home anyway. I went straight  
  
into her barn.   
  
Seconds later, I emerged as a female red-tail hawk. I didn't plan to get  
  
stuck in the morph, really. After all, I was Xena, Warrior Princess. I  
  
had a battle to fight. I needed my morphing powers.   
  
But even Xena wasn't a heartless warrior. I'm sure she loved some guys  
  
too.   
  
I saw Tobias in the distance. I called out to him in thought-speak, and  
  
heard him answer in a mix of amazement and happiness.   
  
Maybe the Ellimist wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
